Precious Time
by Lizzy Halliwell
Summary: Phoebe's very sick and no one knows why, is she going to be okay or is she not?
1. Default Chapter

Phoebe Halliwell got off the school bus and went into the Halliwell Manor where she lived with her two older sisters and her Grams. Phoebe knew that no one was home, Grams was at work and she usually didn't get home untill about 5:00 to 5:30, and Prue and Piper where both at school still. Piper was in middle school and she didn't get out of school until 3:30, and Prue was high school and she didn't get home until 4:00 to 4:15. Phoebe walked into the house and placed her backback by the door, and then she went into the livingroom to watch some homework before she started her homework. But after about 10 minutes of watching TV Phoebe fell asleep. About 40 minutes later Piper walked into the manor.  
  
"PHOEBE I'M HOME!!" Piper screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Even Piper's loud shouting didn't even woke Phoebe up. Piper yelled Phoebe's name again, and again Phoebe didn't answer her. Then Piper saw Phoebe sound asleep on the couch in front of the TV, which had been muted. Piper guessed Phoebe had fallen asleep on the remote and accidently pushed the mute button. Piper quietly walked into the living room and shut off the TV. Piper decided to let Phoebe sleep at least until Prue got home maybe even until dinner was ready.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Prue walked into the back door, then went into the kitchen where she saw Piper making dinner.  
  
"Hey Piper. How did school go?"  
  
"Fine. How about you?"  
  
"Mine was fine too. Hey Pipe where's Phoebe?"  
  
"In the living room asleep on the sofa."  
  
"What!?!" Prue said in total shock, Phoebe was usually running around the house getting into trouble and getting on her two older sister's nerves.  
  
"When I came in I found her that way and it shocked me too."  
  
"I'll be right back Piper."  
  
"Okay Prue." Piper answered her older sister as she turned her attention back to the stove and oven.  
  
Prue walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Phoebe, she looked so cute and innocent. Prue snickered to herself at the thought of Phoebe being considered innocent.  
  
Prue quietly walked over to the couch were Phoebe was fast asleep, "Pheebs." Prue whispered gently shaking Phoebe's arm.  
  
"Phoebe sweetie it's time to wake up." Phoebe heard Prue say as she slowly woke up, which both she and Prue would regret in a matter of seconds. 


	2. Precious Time Chapter 2

Precious Time Chapter 2  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
Prue suddenly saw pain shot threw Phoebe's face and her expression.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?"  
  
"Headache... very bad headache." Phoebe whimpered very softly, then Phoebe laid her head back on the pillow she had been sleeping on.  
  
The next thing Prue knew Phoebe actually started to cry, because her headache hurt so much.  
  
"Oh Phoebe, baby, come here," Prue said very concerned.  
  
Prue slowly helped Phoebe sit up, then Prue picked Phoebe up into her arms. Phoebe's head then immediatly went onto Prue's shoulder. Prue carried Phoebe who was still crying into the kitchen to get Phoebe some Tylenal for her headache. Piper heard something like someone crying, then she saw Prue carrying Phoebe into the kitchen. Piper immediatly took of her oven mits and walked over to were Prue and Phoebe was.  
  
"Prue what's wrong?"  
  
"I have no clue, I woke her up and she started complaining about a headache and then the next thing I know she's crying in pain."  
  
Piper went over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed Phoebe's Children's Tylenol, then Piper handed the bottle to Prue. Prue took the chewable tablets from Piper and gave them to Phoebe. Phoebe got one pill down, then she put the second pill into her mouth, but as she was chewing it her headache got worse and so she began to crying harder almost causing her to choke on the cherry chewable. Prue immediatly began to rub Phoebe's back while both Prue and Piper tried to calm Phoebe down.  
  
After Phoebe had calmed down enough to talk Piper asked her, "Pheebs, where does you head hurt the worst, baby?"  
  
"Phoebe almost screamed, because the pain was becoming so severe."  
  
"Shhh Pheebs you going to be okay (Prue didn't know how wrong she really was), come on I'll let you sleep in my bed if you want." Prue said sweetly as she again gently picked up her baby sister and this time carried her to her own room. And within 15 minutes of Phoebe's head hitting Prue's soft pillow she was sound asleep.  
  
TBC...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Precious Time Chapter 3

Precious Time Part 4  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
The next morning Phoebe was acting like normal Phoebe. Grams even told Phoebe she had to go to school even though she had acted so sick the day before.  
  
Phoebe's School (Lunch Time)  
  
Phoebe had started getting another headache in the middle of her history class. Since it wasn't even half as bad as the headache as her headache was yesterday Phoebe didn't tell anyone.  
  
"Hey Pheebs we saved you a place in line!" Phoebe's best friend Heather Madison yelled.  
  
Phoebe walked up to Heather who was with three other good friends of Phoebe's, Christina (Chrisie) Walker, Julie Cambell, and Rebekah (Becka) Mackenzie.  
  
"Hey you guys,"  
  
"Hey Phoebe are you feeling okay? You look pale to me."  
  
"Yah Chrisie I'm fine I just have a little headache. Nothing serious." Phoebe smiled trying very hard not to give herself away.  
  
They all got there lunches and where heading over to their table when suddenly Phoebe was hit with a masive wave of nausea. All three noticed how fast Phoebe's face, even if Phoebe didn't want her friends to know she didn't feel well they could definitly tell now. Phoebe hurried up and placed her tray at the table. "Pheebs are you sure you feel okay?" "Yah Julie I'm fine. I'll be right back." Phoebe said then she rushed into the bathroom as quickly as she could. Phoebe barly made it to the bathroom, before the nausea got to be to much for her. Phoebe's headache suddenly got almost unbearable and she began to come very dizzy. Phoebe felt so sick all she wanted to do was go home and lye down in her own bed and have her sisters and her Grams to take care of her. But Piper was at the middle school, Prue at the high school, and Grams was at work. Suddenly Phoebe heard the bathroom door open, Phoebe thought it might be one of her friends checking to her. Phoebe was correct, seconds later Phoebe heard a knock at the stall door.  
  
"Phoebe are you okay?" Phoebe heard Heather ask.  
  
"No" Phoebe whispered very sofly.  
  
"Phoebe let us in." Phoebe heard Julie say.  
  
"I can't I'm to dizzy to even move." Phoebe whispered, then she got sick to her stomach again.  
  
Now both Heather and Julie knew that Phoebe was sick.  
  
"Phoebe I'm climbing under." Heather said.  
  
The next thing Phoebe knew she felt someone put their cool hand on Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"Hey Heather let me in unlock the door." Julie said, so Heather did.  
  
Then Julie walked into the stall.  
  
"Come on Phoebe we need to get you to the nurse's office."  
  
"No I just want Prue," Phoebe said as she began to cry.  
  
"Go get the nurse," Heather mouthed to Julie, who left immediatly after Heather finished her sentence.  
  
"Phoebe I know you want your sister, but she's not here." Heather knew all to well that when ever Phoebe got sick or hurt all she ever wanted was either Piper or Phoebe. Heather had been Phoebe's best friend since they were babies.  
  
Phoebe was about to talk to Heather, but she began to get sick again. Heather held Phoebe's long brown hair back.  
  
Two Minutes Later  
  
The nurse followed Julie into the bathroom.  
  
"Heather what's the matter with her?" Nurse Dana Allison asked as she bent down and put the back of her hand on Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"Uh she's throwing up, and she says she's got a headache and she says she's dizzy."  
  
"Okay Phoebe can you stand up?"  
  
Phoebe only shook her head no.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the nurses station. Okay?"  
  
Phoebe couldn't say anything, because she began to get sick again. After Phoebe was finished Heather flushed the toilet as Nurse Allison lifted Phoebe up. Phoebe was so weak that she could barely hold up her own head. Nurse Allison carried Phoebe into her office, with both Julie and Heather behind her, but Nurse Allison told them to go back into the lunch room, so they did then explained what happened to Becka and Chrisie. Nurse Allison couldn't get a hold of Phoebe's Grams, or her Aunt Gail, so she went the next person on the contact list: PRUDENCE HALLIWELL. 


	4. Precious Time Chapter 4

Precious Time Chapter 4  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
"Can Prue Halliwell please come to the office?" Prue heard over the high school's loud specker.  
  
"Prue what did you do?" Prue's best friend and fellow cheerleader Chelsea Elliott asked.  
  
"Hey! I didn't do anything Chelsea. Look I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay Prue bye."  
  
Prue walked into the school's main office, then walked over to the secretary desk.  
  
"Hi I just got a page to come over here."  
  
"Prue, right?"  
  
"Yes ma'm."  
  
"The Elementary School called saying one of your sisters is really sick and that you need to come and pick her up, because they couldn't get a hold of your grandmother or your Aunt. I've cleared your schedule for the rest of the day so you can take care of your sister."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Thomas." Prue said then she rushed out of the office and literally ran over to her locker and grabbed all of her books and other things.  
  
"Prue where are you going?" Prue heard someone ask behind her.  
  
Prue turned around and saw her boyfriend Andy Trudeau.  
  
"Phoebe's at her school sick and I have to go get her and take her home."  
  
"Oh tell her I hope she feels better soon."  
  
"Okay Andy I'll tell her. I love you." Prue said then she lightly kissed Andy on the lips.  
  
"I love you too Prue."  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
Prue walked into the Elementary School's front office.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to pick up my little sister Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"Okay you need to sign her out, and she's over there in the nurse's station."  
  
"Okay T hanks." Prue said as she signed Phoebe out then she walked into the nurse's station.  
  
Prue saw Phoebe lying on one of the bed cots, she looked horrible she was very pale and her cheeks were extremely flushed. Prue could tell that Phoebe's stomach was bothering her, because there was a trash can by her head.  
  
"Hello may I help you?" Prue heard someone ask.  
  
Prue turned and say a young women who must have been the schools nurse sitting at the table, "Yes I'm here to pick up Phoebe Halliwell I'm here big sister Prue, or Prudence."  
  
"She like just fell asleep like 5 minutes ago, she's been throwing up for the last hour or so and she's been complaining of headaches and dizziness. I think she might have a severe migraine, because she has no fever. If I were you I would take Phoebe home and put in a darkened bedroom, and place a cool cloth on her forehead and an ice pack on her neck. That's what I do for my daughter and it seems to work pretty well most of the time."  
  
"How old is your daughter?"  
  
"She's only 2, her name is Brenna Marie."  
  
"Hey Marie is Phoebe's middle name. That sort of weird."  
  
"Yah it is,"  
  
"Thanks again for calling me Nurse Allison" Prue was about to wake up Phoebe when...  
  
"Oh I almost for got here." Dana said giving Prue Phoebe's backpack.  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
Prue again walked over to were Phoebe was lying and Phoebe opened her eyes which sort of shocked Prue, because Prue thought that Phoebe was asleep.  
  
"Hi baby, come on lets get you home and to feeling better okay?"  
  
Phoebe only nodded her head as Prue picked her up. Phoebe's head them immediatly went onto Prue's shoulder. Prue told Dana thanks again then left the room and office. Becka, Chrisie, Julie, and Heather all saw Prue carrying Phoebe out to the car, while they were walking back to class from recess to their classrooms. 


	5. Precious Time Chapter 5

Precious Time Part 6  
  
By Lizzy Halliwell  
  
Prue gently placed Phoebe into the front passenger seat.  
  
"Prue...I don't...feel good."  
  
"I know baby, in just a couple of minutes we'll be home and I'll give you something to take you feel better okay. But right now why don't you try and fall asleep."  
  
"Okay Prue I love you." Prue heard Phoebe whisper as she closed her tired brown eyes.  
  
"I love you to baby."  
  
Prue drove into the Halliwell Manor's driveway 20 minutes later. Phoebe was sound asleep next to her. Prue got out of the car then she went and opened the front door, then she went back to the car and grabbed her sleeping baby sister, and carried her into the house. Prue got Phoebe tucked into her bed and then Prue went downstairs for a couple of minutes to get an ice pack and a basin of ice water, and a washcloth. When Prue took all of these things up to Phoebe's room, she was still sound asleep. So Prue decided to call Piper's school to tell them that Piper needed to catch the school bus today. Five minutes later Prue hung up with Piper's school. Then Prue heard a door open so she went down the hallway to see who it was.  
  
Phoebe was walking in the hallway. Prue could defiantly tell something was wrong with her baby sister. Phoebe was acting very clumsy and Prue could see that Phoebe barely had any energy at all.  
  
"Pheebs baby where are you going?"  
  
"Prue... I'm about to be sick." Phoebe whispered. Prue immediately grabbed the bathroom trash can as she saw all the color in Phoebe's face totally drain away, then she began to get sick.  
  
Prue felt so sorry for Phoebe, the only thing Prue could do was to rub Phoebe's back and hold her hair back out of her face, but Prue wished she could make Phoebe all better. Prue couldn't stand seeing either one of her sisters getting sick.  
  
Over the next week Phoebe just got worse, she began to see double, having difficulty walking, and her headaches got so bad that if anyone made any noise she would start screaming bloody murder and crying so hard that she would make herself sick. The next day Prue went up upstairs to give Phoebe her lunch. After she ate only half of her lunch Phoebe began to choke, now even swallowing was becoming difficult. Moments later Phoebe sort of spaced out and when Prue called Phoebe's name she could see that Phoebe's eyes were not working together.  
  
"PIPER! GRAMS! GET UP HERE NOW!" Prue yelled from the hallway careful not to make it so loud that Phoebe would start crying again.  
  
"What is it Prudence?" Grams said with Piper right behind her.  
  
"Grams we need to take Phoebe to either the hospital or to her doctor's office. Because Grams she can barely even swallow it's like her throat is swollen shut or something, she's complaining she can't see straight and she's also stuttering at little. Grams she actually wants to go to the doctor that's how bad she feels."  
  
"Okay Piper go get some blankets and a couple of pillows, and Prue you go and get Phoebe as ready and stay with her until I'm ready."  
  
Within 15 minutes everyone was ready. Prue had put Phoebe in her pink, blue, and purple flowered PJ's.  
  
"Come on honey." Prue said as she picked Phoebe up off her bed and carried her to the car and then she placed her in the backseat.  
  
By the time Grams drove to the hospital, Phoebe was asleep again.  
  
"Prue can you please carry Phoebe in?"  
  
"Sure Grams."  
  
45 Minutes Later  
  
"Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell." Penny heard a nurse call.  
  
"Prue give me Phoebe. You two stay out here and I'll come and get you after the doctor checks Phoebe over."  
  
"Okay Grams." Prue said even though she was not to happy out this news.  
  
When Grams got Phoebe into the exam room she woke up, "Grams where are we?"  
  
"At the hospital baby we're going to find out what's wrong with you and how to make you feel better."  
  
"Okay Grams,"  
  
Phoebe and Penny were then told by a nurse that the doctor would be in to see them immediately after he finished with his other patient.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! 


End file.
